


Story Time

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Adventure, Children, Drabble, Gen, Mentors, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mhireen sat quietly, listening to Dheni's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Mhireen sat quietly, listening to Dheni's story - an expurgated version of some of his more youthful travels in Ahkas - and peering out into the darkness. He was a good boy, well-behaved and sensible despite his young age, and he was clearly taking his duties as a page seriously. Spending time with him made Dheni wistful for other children he had cared for, now grown and gone, and for those he had never had. Still, he reflected, it was a good feeling as an old man to have a child, any child, look up to you and ask, "What happened next?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
